


A Touch of Peace

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of Christmas Break</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Peace

Peace is hard to find for a ninja. A ninja's life is lived on the edge of a kunai blade, treading carefully just to stay alive.

That is why ninja find peace where they can.

Peace can be sleeping in late, snuggled deep under heavy covers while winter sunshine trickles in the window, wrapped tight around a companion body, listening to another's heartbeat.

Peace can be sitting across from a familiar face at the breakfast table, not speaking more than three words, but playing footsie under the table.

Peace can be walking through the market, not holding hands the way that other couples do, but still near enough to touch, picking out old favourites occasionally punctuated by some exotic fruit or a rare treat, and stopping by the book store afterwards.

Peace can be taking the dogs to the park, throwing sticks and bright red rubber balls, or just sitting side by side on a park bench and watching them run.

Peace can be napping away a long afternoon in the swath of warm sunlight on the living room floor, curled around one another like sleeping puppies, waking up and making love – slow and languorous and sweet, and having nothing better to do than go back to sleep afterwards.

Peace can be spending an hour or more bickering playfully over what restaurant to go to for dinner, only to end up going to the usual place anyway, and being perfectly happy with that.

Peace can be watching a movie long into the night, snuggled together on the couch, reciting the lines at the best parts, adding commentary when it gets dull.

Peace can be a lot of things, but for Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi, peace is the few short days they get to spend together over winter break with absolutely no one and nothing to interrupt them.

-End-


End file.
